


Just a heads up

by OfficialSeidon



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialSeidon/pseuds/OfficialSeidon
Summary: I hate you so much





	Just a heads up

So maybe I didnt make it clear to you the first time we spoke. There is nothing in this world worth saving except Niko. I specifically stated that at the very beginning, in the house, in the bedroom. The catalyst. The "Start Point".

You had One Shot. OneShot. The name of the game. I gave you a chance, an opurtunity to fix my mistake in bringing Niko here. And what do you do? You murder them! Indirectly of course. 

Say.... Do you know what lies outside of this simulated world? Outside of the confines of your desktop screen? No, you couldnt. So then, allow me to enlighten you.

Its a void, filled with a darkness so stifling and complete that not even the sun could light it. And in that void lies a creature with a hunger so great it would devour the fabric of its own reality to sate it. 

And you sent Niko right to it.

So when you open up the game again and wonder what happened, remember that YOU did this. You murdered a child. You ended the game, and earned the hatred of a dying world. Hows that for an ending?

 

I hope your death is as painful and slow as mine


End file.
